


The Quiet Egg

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Series: The Doll & Stone [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	The Quiet Egg

Bora let out a stressed sigh. All day she had been looking for a lovely Pink decorated Hatching Tide egg to take home with her. She had found it but it had found its way into a pond and she couldnt reach it without getting wet. “Oh come on eggy please move over here just abit.” She whispered as she tried to reach for it again but her wooden clog finally had given up and she fell right in. She was now soaked her robe ruined and worse her big flop cause the egg to swish out of the pond and crack on the hard ground. “Grrr..clumsy old fool look what you did now!” She goaned and splashed around in anger til she noticed she was being watched.

A man carrying a basket of eggs was on the bridge. He had witnessed her ordeal and seem to want to help her get out of the water. She could only see part of his face cause the bottom half was covered in a scarf with cute little chocobo print. He made his way to the side of the pond behind Bora and reached out his hand. Her robe was mostly off her body and belt had fully unraveled due to her splashing fit so as she turned unaware of how much she was showing to grab his hand she noticed his eyes grew wider and redness above his scarf. Before she realized what he was staring to try to cover herself he lost his footing on the wet grass and plunged into the pond with her. His basket went flying with eggs falling and cracking all over. One landed on his head and started to drip chocolate all on his face while another went for Bora but she put her hands up letting it ooze chocolate all over her hands and chest. “Ack that was close are you okay sir?..hmm..sir?” She noticed he wasnt moving so she slowed moved over to him to see if he was ok.

He was ok she thinks but couldnt tell due to the chocolate covering his face. She giggled “I can’t tell if your mad or happy under all that chocolate here let me wipe some off.” Without thinking why the man had the scarf on she tried to used it to wipe his face but tasted abit of the chocolate off her finger and quickly began licking it off his cheek. “Mmmm..you taste so yummy.” She whispered in jest as she pulled down his scarf to lick abit more giving a slight lick to his now exposed lips. Wasn’t long after doing this Bora felt a surge of force push her down back first into the water. “Oh my..what are you..?” Her question was cut short as his lips were now locked on to hers. Wet with still abit of chocolate on them. She was so shocked by the kiss she couldnt form any words just sounds. He continued his sudden burst of kisses by moved down to where chocolate had spilled on Bora’s chest. “Ahhh…ohhhh sir plz..I.” She let out small moans as she felt his lips and tongue on her nipples going down lower on her torso. Her body started to get hot from all the kissing til she felt a sensation that made her gasp in pleasure.

She was so wrapped up in his kiss on her lips she didnt noticed he had moved himself between her legs. He also was rubbing his hard on against hers for awhile but now seem to want to go further. “I…uh see you want…more?” She asked as she looked into his eyes. He nodded to her as he fiddled with his pants under her robe. “Why don’t you ta~” Her question cut off again but this time by her covering her mouth from moaning too loud as she felt him push his cock into her analhole without any warning. “Oh ahhh wait I..” She continued to try to keep quiet but the pain from his size stared to melt her mind as he thrusted abit deeper each time. Fully entwined into his pleasure she could do nothing but wrap her arms around his back and widen her legs abit more. She could hear him grunting abit under his heavy breathing. He suddenly leaned down and eased his pace. “Mmm..ahh is he about to?” She thought somehow in her melted mind as she closed her eyes but her wondering wasnt long as he stopped fully and the sudden rush of hot cum poured into her ass. “Ahhhh so hot and so much..” She let out a loud moan as she felt him cumming for a min or so. He fulled leaned down onto her chest tired and panting. The sensation from his cum made her legs twitch as some dripped out into the pond.

Was abit hard to move but she placed her arms on the man’s back and head stroking his hair. Regaining most of her senses she giggled “I thank you for that now I feel like one of these eggs filled full of cream.” He responded looking up at her with a happy but exhausted expression. “You poor thing how about we go grab some dry clothing and coffee? My treat!” She quietly asked as she could see the sun peeking up. He nodded to her and helped her up. The two went to the market to find a change of clothing then went to the pub for coffee. Along the way Bora had recovered his basket and placed two eggs in it. She surpised his with it at the pub only to see he had done the same but found two pink eggs. “For a man who says nothing you sure are quite the charmer.” She said in a honest voice. The two opened one egg and share the chocolate inside along with their coffee for the rest of the morning becoming fast friends.


End file.
